In a mobile network, increasing functions of a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) empower the UE to perform more services, for example, web browsing, video viewing, online gaming, and content download. Content download is one of services that are most frequently performed by a UE in a mobile network. A UE performs content download mainly in twos, where a first is: the UE directly sends a content download request to a content providing server, and the content providing server downloads content to the UE; and a second is: the UE firstly notifies an offline download server of location information of content that needs to be downloaded, the offline download server acts as a proxy of the UE to buffer content of a content providing server to the offline download server, and then the UE may download, by using a stationary network device (for example, a personal computer), the content buffered by the offline download server to the stationary network device, and download the content to the UE by using a synchronization technology between the stationary network device and the UE.
Bandwidth of a mobile network is generally shared by multiple users. When multiple users of a cell perform high-bandwidth services at the same time, a network resource congestion may occur in the cell; and at this time, if the UE performs content download by using the first, congestion may be intensified, thereby reducing a network resource utilization rate. In addition, a mobile network is generally charged at a flat monthly fee for limited traffic, and excess traffic is charged at a relatively high tariff; however, a user is not sensitive to traffic consumed in the current month or whether the user is roaming or not. If a user has exceeded or approached a traffic limit of the current month or the user is in a roaming charging state, performing content download by using the first may result in an extra payment. In the second, it is considered by default that a mobile network is not suitable for content download. A mobile network is only used to transmit download signaling, whereas download is performed in a fixed-line network. The second has a strong impact on user experience, for example, when a user downloads a mobile phone eBook by using a mobile phone during an outdoor activity, the user cannot view the eBook immediately, but needs to view the eBook by synchronizing the eBook to the mobile phone by using a personal computer after coming back home, thereby compromising the user experience.